Los Mayores Alborotadores De Hogwartts
by Lilyane
Summary: Junto los merodeadores, lily Evans, y demás personajes de la epoca, conoseremos la historia de como pasó lo que paso...
1. El Comienzo del final

El vació excepcional, y el absoluto e irrepetible silencio en todo Howartts dejaron al descubierto ciertos murmullos que provenían del gran comedor.

Tres muchachos cubiertos por una extraña capa de invisibilidad recorrían a sus anchas este salón para intentar llegar a una pequeña puertita que se hallaba en el fondo de este, sin ser descubiertos. Mientras en la gran puerta de ancho roble un cuarto chico aguardaba a sus camaradas, para dar aviso por si venia alguna autoridad u alumno que pudiera causar un autentico fallo en el muy bien creado plan. Eran Los Merodeadores, realizando quizá una de sus tantas travesuras...

Los Merodeadores, los mayores alborotadores de Hogwartts

El Último año y el Día más esperado

Capitulo 1:

"El Comienzo del final"

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña puertita, se dispusieron a entrar, detrás de esta había un pasillo el cual se conectaba directamente a la oficina de La Bruja McGonagal...

-he lunático estas seguro de que es aquí?----dijo un joven de cabello un tanto largo y negro, con unos ojos notablemente de un color gris muy hermoso.

-si lo estoy!---susurro algo molesto el chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, defendiendo su postura, mostrándose algo ofendido

-ya cállense!- exclamo con voz moderada y un tanto enfadado por los susurros de sus amigos un chico de cabello alborotado y color negro azabache y unos lindísimos ojos color avellana

-Bien---susurraron los chicos al unísono

Al llegar a la oficina de McGonagal un recinto bastante espacioso con estantes, un gran escritorios y muchos, yo diría que bastantes casilleros que posiblemente contengan la ficha de cada uno de los estudiantes pertenecientes a Howartts y que han pasado por ella.

-bien ya estamos aquí-se dispuso a decir el chico de ojos grises-Cornamenta vete a revisar el escritorio, lunático a los estantes y yo me voy a los casilleros

-entendido- dijeron con voz firme los otros dos chicos que se dirigieron cada unos a donde les correspondía

Al cabo de un rato un muchacho regordete, de cabello castaño oscuro y nariz puntiaguda irrumpió en la habitación, con los ojos muy desorbitados y causándole una gran susto a sus camaradas que se encontraban allí en ese minuto

-T.T cornamenta, canuto, lunático-hablo entrando en pánico el chico-la profesora McGonagal viene por el pasillo principal junto con dombuldor!

-tranquilo cola gusano-exclamó lunático- he james vamos!

-que! O no! james y yo nos quedamos buscándolo no nos vamos a ninguna parte sin eso! y ustedes no saben-dijo muy alterado canuto, pero no pudo terminar

-ya sé, "lo importante que es para nosotros". Vale ya tranquilo canuto-exclamo james - lunático llévate a cola gusano a la puerta para que se deje de temblar y contigo la capa para que estemos listos para irnos a penas lo encontremos!

Ambos chicos siguieron al pie de la letras las ordenes dadas por james, mientras canuto y james se quedaban allí en la oficina buscando muy alterados y apresurados

-he canuto-exclamo cornamenta-

-que!-respondió alterado canuto-no molestes que no ves que estoy ocupado buscando?

-si pero ya lo encontré!-dijo furioso cornamenta

-O.o bien hecho james! ahora vamos- dijo canuto

-bien vamos remus- dijo james dirigiéndose a lunático

-ya era hora!-chillo cola gusano aterrorizado y temblando-

-tranquilo cola gusano- dijo canuto

Los cuatro chicos se comprimieron dentro de la capa de invisibilidad mientras se disponían a avanzar por el comedor para esconderse en la mesa de los profesores.

-miren salimos justito-exclamo con alegría pero todavía templando cola gusano- no nos han cogido!

- tienes razón pero lo harán si sigues chillando de ese modo ¬¬ ---inquirió Remus

- lo siento u.u- dijo temblando cola gusano -

-miren están entrando--dijo james

Los cuatro muchachos se quedaron esperando a que dombuldor y McGonagal entraran en la oficina

-muy bien profesora McGonagal de que me quería hablar?-dijo dombuldor, un anciano con una larga barba blanca y un azul sombrero terminado en punta sobre su cabeza, con una enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, cerrando la puesta tras ellos

-o es nuestra oportunidad!- exclamo james cantando- vamos-

Los chicos se dirigieron a la puerta de roble sigilosamente para no causar ruidos

-hey! esperen - exclamo remus pensativo- falta algo aquí

-ahora que lo dices es verdad- agrego james acompañando a su amigo en la actitud de "pensar"

- creo que…-inició remus

- es sirius- termino james- Maldición!-susurro enfadado este- canuto maldita sea que haces allí te van a pillar! vamos!

-ya voy!- dijo sirius un tanto molesto, mientras corría al encuentro de sus amigos los cuales para su sorpresa se hallaban corriendo ya por el pasillo principal hacia el retrato de la gorda el cual era la entrada a la sala común de la casa de los valientes Grifyndor

-Hey! espérenme!- exclamo como susurro sirius molesto-

-Que? apresúrate mejor-dijo james- sigamos corriendo que el nos alcance

-bien bueno estaría que nos alcanzara porque no me gustaría que por su culpa nos cogieran-exclamó cola gusano muerto de miedo (N.A: como siempre)

-tranquilo peter-dijo remus

-maldito peter!-exclamo sirius alcanzando a sus amigos y al mismo tiempo tomando a peter por la espalda y comenzar a golpearlo en la cabeza- maldito enano traidor!

-aaaaaa--gritó peter

-cállense!- exclamaron los otros dos chicos al mismo tiempo en tono de reproche-

-en todo caso que bueno que mis queridos "AMIGOS" se decidieron a esperarme!-exclamo un muy furioso sirius-

-mira eso te pasa por curioso y metiche canuto -le regaño remus-

-vale! lo siento jeje, pero no pude evitarlo- rió con malicia-hubieran escuchado lo que yo!- exclamo con tono divertido sirius- jejejeje

-O.O que escuchaste? Amigo mío, vamos dime-dijo james con tono de curiosidad-

-no les diré--dijo sirius indignado sin poder evitar que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa de malvado

-ya suéltalo-dijo remus perdiendo la paciencia

-pues mira mi querido y adorado amigo Remus John Lupin, escuché algo que no les puedo decir porque no quiero que sean como yo-poniendo cara inocente- además es feo andar expandiendo rumores así como así!- dijo sirius sin poder evitar soltar una risa por lo bajo

-ya dilo T.T- dijo james ya apunto de tirársele encima-

- no ahora no jeje- dijo sirius- son más de las 12, el que alguien nos pillara a estas horas justo con una capa de invisibilidad y esa cosa que tienes en la mano, Sería… prácticamente… un Suicidio!

-shhhhhh- susurraron remus y james al unísono

-no tienes porqué hablar tan fuerte-dijo remus

-sí, alguien nos puede escuchar! T.T- dijo peter asustado (N.A: de nuevo y para variar)-si nos cogen aquí de seguro nos castigan de por vida

-tranquilo peter-dijo james divertido por la cara de su amigo- no sería la primera vez-

-pero mejor vamos a la sala común! x.x--dijo peter temblando como siempre

-bien bien! pero no seas tan llorón!-exclamó sirius con rabia- pero hay un problema

-cual?- exclamaron al tiempo los otros tres muchachos presentes-

-viene Filch por el pasillo de enfrente, como le aremos para llegar al retrato y decir esa entupida contraseña, de no se que cosa, sin que nos escuche ni nos vea- dijo sirius dudando- porque que yo sepa ese viejo ogro es como un maldito y entupido demonio tiene un olfato que ni les digo a demás unos ojos de halcón! Y para no variar anda con ese oloroso gato siamés ¬¬ que por cierto esta horrible, y quieren que lleguemos sin ser vistos?...ja … no me hagan reír

Los otros tres amigos se quedaron absortos al escuchar una explicación tan detallada por parte de... ejem... sirius...

-o.o bueno entonces usemos esto- dijo james sacando su barita y golpeando el extraño pedazo de papel que habían extraído de la oficina de la profesora McGonagal

-Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones NO Son Buenas- dicho esto en el papel, se comenzó a dibujar un mapa de howartts el cual indicaba quienes iban y venían por cada pasillo, sala, salón, casa...etc., de howartts

-JO, aun sirve- dijo sirius con una mezcla entre emoción y asombro

-PERO CLARO!- exclamo remus un tanto enfadado por lo dicho

-que! Filch viene para acá! Canuto es tu culpa! Cornamenta escóndelos bien desaparécelos que no los vea! Lunático T.T que hacemos?- dijo algo alborotado peter-

-nada- dijo muy tranquilo y campante el interrogado-

-que? Como que nada?- exclamo temblando peter

-para que si bajo?--dijo remus

-creo que me jubilaré antes de tiempo- dijo peter dándose cuenta que se había quedado completamente solo

Los otros tres chicos ya se hallaban frente al retrato de la gorda

-contraseña?- dijo la gorda entre bostezos

-enanitos saltarines- dijo remus

Automáticamente el retrato le abrió paso a los merodeadores los cuales se dirigieron de inmediato a la sala común de la casa de grifyndor a comentar lo ocurrido sentados en los sillones junto al fuego, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a tres lindas muchachas ocupando dichos lugares

Sirius al tiempo ya se encontraba al lado de una de ellas

-Hola mi preciosa Arabella?-con una de sus mejores sonrisas

-piérdete Black- le dijo una chica de cabello rubio oscuro, ondulado y unos lindos ojos pardos, con voz muy fría y fulminándolo con la mirada su nombre era Arabella Figg

-no tienes porque ser tan fría con este lindo muchachito, además, no tienes que comportarte así, ya sé que quieres salir con migo- dijo sirius muy confiado- te parece mañana? ya que es sábado y no tenemos clases hasta las doce tendríamos mucho tiempo para divertirnos y cono...-dijo sirius cada vez en un tono más bajo, ya que arabella lo había dejado solo y se dirigía en ese minuto a las escaleras de las chicas

-bueno muchachas yo voy a dormir- dijo alegremente Arabella - no soporto tanta estupidez junta- observando fijamente a Sirius y de reojo a james

-espera yo voy con tigo-dijo una chica de la misma estatura que arabella, con el cabello hasta un poco más abajo que los hombros y de un color castaño oscuro brillante y liso, su nombre era Alise Holin

-bien Alise vamos- dijo Arabella- lily tu no vienes?

-si claro que si, ni pienso quedarme aquí- dijo una muchacha no muy alta, de cabello como el fuego y ojos de un profundo color verde esmeralda- poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a Arabella a prisa detrás de ella subía alise la cual se volteó y le hizo un gesto de adiós directa y solamente a remus el cual solo pudo sonrojarse.

James y sirius comenzaron a molestarlo lo cual causo un sonrojo más evidente que el de antes.

James después de parar de reír miro a las chicas que ya estaban subiendo.

Buenas noches lily - dijo james con mucha alegría

Lily no respondió puesto que lo había ignorado completamente cosa que causo tristeza en el muchacho el cual se sentó en el primer sillón que encontró y se adentró en sus pensamientos y sacado repentinamente por sirius que se sentaba a su lado.

-vamos amigo no te pongas así hay muchas aves en el mar o - dijo sirius muy seguro de lo que decía

-son peces no aves estupido ¬¬ es hay muchos peces en el mar- dijo remus con tono burlesco hacia sirius, del cual solo recibió una mirada fulminante.

-vamos no discutan u.u- dijo algo triste james- saben que? tengo pensado jugarle una broma a Evans para que se dé cuenta de una vez por todas quien es verdaderamente james Potter….


	2. Algo Más Que Inesperado

Hola, bueno este es el primer fic que pongo en este sitio ojala les guste, y eso P...

* * *

**Los Merodeadores, los mayores alborotadores de Hogwartts**

_El Último año y el Día más esperado_

_Capitulo 2:_

"_Algo más que inesperado_"

-Ese es mi amigo!- dijo muy alegre sirius-y que tienes pensado?

-mmmmm...ya se!- james se dispuso a contarles a remus y sirius lo que había pensado- y que les parece mi genial he improvisado plan?

-esta genial!- exclamo sirius aplaudiendo en son de su aprobación- bravísimo

-yo no voy- dijo Remus un tanto enfadado-lily es mi amiga y yo no quiero jugarle una broma de ese calibre!

-OK. vamos hombre no seas así! - dijo james- es para...

-para hacerte notar de mala manera delante de Lily o no?- insinuó remus- muy amigo mío serás pero no creo que esto sea lo correcto

- pero míralo desde este punto de vista, si se da cuenta que fue cornamenta, cosa que es lo más probable, solo lo odiara más de lo que lo odiaba hasta ahora- dijo sirius divertido ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de su camarada

-si me ayudas en esta te prometo que nunca más te pediré que participes en una broma contra ella- dijo james con cara de niño bueno y cruzando los dedos por la espalda

-mmmmm...esta bien- dijo remus dudando- solo espero no salir perjudicado como la ultima vez ¬¬

-muy bien, entonces lo que tienen que hacer es...---- y allí james comenzó a darle las indicaciones a sus compañeros los cuales las acataron a la perfección...

-esta muy buena!-- dijo sirius sin aguantar la risa

Remus estaba muy serio, puesto que lily era su amiga y no le gustaría para nada que le hicieran esa broma, pero ya lo había prometido sin pensar...

-bueno mañana como es sábado y tenemos clase solo en la tarde la planearemos mejor después del desayuno y luego el domingo zaaz se la lanzamos--dijo un muy seguro james

-ahora a dormir-dijo remus aun enfadado--

-bueno lunático relájate- dijo sirius-

Los chicos subieron al dormitorio de varones y procedieron a dormirse

a la mañana siguiente lily se había despertado muy temprano, sus amigas dormían, no quiso despertarlas así que con gran agilidad se adentro en el baño sin causar ningún ruido, se vistió y salio de la habitación dirigiéndose inmediatamente al retrato para salir...camino largo rato por los pasillos (literalmente hablando recorrió todo Howartts)

-aun es muy temprano- dijo lily respirando profundamente-que daría yo por un helado -entre risas-

-pero miren no es nada más ni nada menos que sangre sucia come libros evans- dijo un chico de cabello hasta los hombros y de un color rubio, notablemente de ¬¬ Slytherin

-que quieres Malfoy?- dijo lily fastidiada

-no te enojes sangre sucia- dijo malfoy-solo molestarte copia barata

A lo lejos se acercaba james que no se había percatado de la presencia de ambos en pasillo

-piérdete malfoy- dijo lily enfadada-

-vamos sangre sucia diviérteme un ratito- exclamó malfoy agarrándole bruscamente el brazo cosa que causo su caída

-auch, eres un idiota!- grito lily encolerizada- hiciste que me eginsara el tobillo imbecil!

- y que vas a hacer al respecto sangre sucia?- dijo malfoy tomando le el cabello y tirándola al suelo

-------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------

Por la fuerza con la que malfoy arrojó a lily, logró que esta se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo y quedara inconciente, entre tanto malfoy se acercaba a ella y disponía a besarla y quizás a que cosa más, pero justo en ese instante james se dio cuanta de lo que ocurría y corrió al instante a evitar lo inevitable...malfoy había juntado sus labios con los de lily, cosa que causo sin saber porque la furia de james el cual golpeo a malfoy en el estomago y lo lanzo prácticamente a la china...luego volteo a ver a lily la cual seguía inconciente y tenia una herida muy fea en la rodilla a causa del golpe contra el suelo provocado por malfoy.

James se dispuso a tomar en brazos a lily con cautela y la cargó hasta la enfermería.

Dos horas después, en la enfermería lily recuperaba lentamente el conocimiento.

-ma...em...mmmmm..ba...mal...foy-babuseo lily-

-ya te despertaste- dijo cariñosamente james el cual se había quedado con ella en la enfermería

-que haces aquí? donde estoy?- pregunto muy confundida lily

-estas en la enfermería fuiste atacada por malfoy, el cual esta allá inconciente porque no pude evitar golpearlo por lo que te hizo- dijo James algo deprimido

-pero que haces tú aquí?- pregunto nuevamente

-em... bueno estoy acompañándote - dijo james algo sonrojado sin saber porque- me preocupaste y quise permanecer a tu lado para protegerte en caso dé, nada más.

-a...Graa...gracias- tartamudeo lily sonrojándose por la respuesta dada-pero no es necesario

-para mi si lo es - dijo el chico poniéndose serio pero a la vez nervioso, cosa que a Lily le agradaba mucho

-bueno James, creo que ya va siendo hora de que te vayas, ya que la profesora McGonagal me pidió que te informara que desea verte en su oficina por el pequeño problema que hubo con Lucius Malfoy - dijo la enfermera Pomfry al chico que ya se estaba levantando de su asiento y disponerse a salir, cuando la chica de cabello rojo lo tomo de la túnica y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla

- suerte con la profesora - dijo la chica sonriéndole con ternura, cosa que a James lo puso contentísimo

- muchas gracias - balbuceo el muchacho atónito - enfermera Pomfry, por favor cuide mucho a Evans y al idiota de Malfoy que esta allí - apuntando con indiferencia prácticamente a un bulto que estaba sobre la cama, luego de esto salio de la enfermería y se dirigió a la oficina de McGonagal, encontrándose en el camino con su querido y mejor amigo Sirius Black

- Donde diablos te habías metido, Cornamenta - insinuó el muchacho viendo la cara de su amigo extrañado - Porqué demonios tienes esa maldita sonrisa en tu cara!

- ¿Qué? - le respondió el chico que bajaba repentinamente de sus pensamientos

- QUE PORQUE DEMONIOS TIENES ESA ESTUPIDA SONRISA EN TU CARA!- respondió enfadado su amigo

- porque me van a castigar - dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara

- solo un idiota como tú sonreiría con algo así - insinuó el muchacho - me encantaría saber porque demonios te van a castigar, ahora. ¿Y porqué no estoy yo incluido allí también?

- Lo que pasa - procedió a explicar James - es que golpee a Malfoy

- ¿Que hiciste qué! - exclamó con cara de felicidad su amigo - y porqué no me avisaste

- Porque...ustedes estaban durmiendo...yo me levante temprano...tuve consideración e ustedes...cosas que ustedes conmigo no...y... tenía ganas de pensar - respondió James

- Explícame una cosa¿Cuándo tú has tenido consideración con nosotros? - interrogó Black

- Hoy - respondió sonriente el chico

- Aun así me encantaría saber porqué le pegaste a Malfoy-

- Bueno es que... - procedió a explicar James - ...se estaba aprovechando de Lily, y a mí eso no me gusto... no se porqué...solo sentí rabia y quise desquitarme con ese estúpido...- terminó James algo deprimido

- eso está bien - dijo Sirius apoyando la actitud de su amigo- ahora iré corriendo y le contare todo esto a Remus

- Hey! espera¿Como vas a... - James no alcanzó a terminar cuando se dio cuenta que su gran y querido amigo Sirius ya estaba corriendo a las casas en busca de Remus - bien...creo que mejor...voy a la oficina de la bruja esa - para la fortuna de James se encontró con quien menos deseaba encontrarse en ese minuto, era Bellatrix Black, prima de Sirius, la cual aparentemente iba a ver a Malfoy

- OH! pero si es Potter! - exclamó la chica de larga cabellera color negro azulado y ojos grises - me enteré de lo que has hecho y no se te hará tan fácil salir ileso al haberle hecho daño a un Slytherin

- eso es lo que tu crees - dijo James sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada, cosa que hizo enfadar a la muchacha. De pronto James escucho una voz conocida

- Te será mejor no molestar a uno de los merodeadores - exclamó enfadada Arabella

- Y quien se supone que eres tú? - interrogó Bellatrix

- No te hagas la imbecil, sabes muy bien quien soy, no seas tan pija! - exclamó la otra muchacha muy enfadada - con los Grifyndor nadie se mete y mucho menos una sabandija como tú

- eso es muy cierto - apoyó una tercera muchacha que para la sorpresa de James era Alise, otra de las amigas de Lily

- esta me las pagaran malditas Grifyndor - amenazó Bellatrix yéndose a enfermería

- Muchas gracias chicas - agradeció un aliviado James

- no hay de que - respondió al agradecimiento una Arabella indiferente

- ¿Cómo esta Lily¿Qué le paso? - pregunto un tanto nerviosa alise

- Bueno, realmente no estoy seguro, yo solo golpee a Malfoy y me la traje a enfermería y gracias a eso la profesora McGonagal me llamó para lo que yo creo es darme un castigo. Respondió el muchacho - pero me gustaría que fueran a enfermería y cuidaran de ella mientras Bellatrix y Malfoy están allí, se los agradecería si me hacen ese favor

- NO hay problema - respondió Arabella

Las dos muchachas se dirigieron inmediatamente a enfermería después de finalizar la conversación que tenían con James y este, a su tiempo, se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de McGonagal. Al llegar a la oficina de la profesora, esta lo hizo pasar inmediatamente, cuando estuvo frente a ella, esta le pidió una explicación por lo ocurrido

- Señor Potter, yo como subdirectora de la escuela de magia de Howartts exijo una explicación ante esta situación! - exclamó algo enfadada la profesora - y espero que sea una muy buena

- Mire profesora, lo que ocurrió fue que Lucius Malfoy se aprovecho de mi compañera y yo no hallé mejor forma de defenderla que hacer lo que hice - respondió el pobre chico un tanto descompuesto y prosiguió explicándole detalladamente todo lo que ocurrió

La profesora después de haber entablado dicha conversación con el joven Potter decidió llamar a Lucius Malfoy, y posteriormente a la señorita Lilian Evans, para comparar lo hechos.

Dos horas después, en el gran comedor...

- OH diablos¿Por qué se demorará tanto? - exclamó nervioso Remus - no creo que le haya dado un castigo muy severo por lo que hizo ¿Verdad?

- Les dije que las mujeres son un problema - comento Peter algo distraído con su comida - Lo único que hace es traer mas y mas problema uno detrás de otro

- emmm... yo creo que lo dejo ir - interrumpió un descompuesto Sirius

- ojala así sea - exclamó James, que se hallaba detrás de Sirius, causándole a este poco menos que un infarto

- MALDITO IMBECIL¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO? - grito histérico Sirius

- se que igual me quieres - acoto James guiñándole un ojo a su amigo

- y si lo sabes ¿porque me asustas de ese modo? - dijo Sirius con un tono entre malicia y diversión

- ¡Ya¡Deténganse! MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS - exclamó Arabella que repentinamente apareció sentada junto a Sirius

- ¿Cómo esta Lily? - interrogo inmediatamente James

- Muy bien - respondió Alise que se sentaba junto a Remus - con Arabella la llevamos a su habitación

- Oh! pero que tonto soy! tengo tarea de transformaciones que me dio la profesora McGonagal... de... ¡Castigo! - dijo muy nervioso James - así que... me voy volando a hacerla... ¡Hasta pronto! - tomo un poco de comida y salio disparado corriendo por el pasillo principal hacia las casas

- Desde cuando es tan responsable? - preguntó Alise

- Alise, cómo es posible que no entiendas! - exclamó Arabella - ¡no fue a hacer su tarea de transformaciones! es más.. Ni siquiera tiene tarea de transformaciones, solo se fue a ver a Lily - dijo algo molesta

- No la trates así - defendió Remus - no es culpa de ella que no conozca tanto a James como nosotros para darse cuenta

- Pero es demasiado obvio, hasta Peter se dio cuenta y eso que nunca esta pendiente de este tipo de cosas - expuso Sirius, el cual se levantaba de su asiento - Bueno chicos yo... tengo una cita... así que me voy - dijo Sirius

- ¡Espera, yo te acompaño! - dijo Remus

- Esta bien - respondió su amigo, instantáneamente y como por arte de magia estos se encontraban ya caminando por el pasillo principal y detrás de ellos iba un chico regordete siguiéndolos, como siempre.

Continuará...

* * *

**_Dejen_** **_Reviews! los espero P_**


	3. Invitación

**Los Merodeadores, los mayores alborotadores de Hogwartts**

_El Último año y el Día más esperado_

_Capitulo 3:_

"_Invitación_"

Las chicas se quedaron mirándose las caras, mientras la mesa Grifyndor se iba llenando más y más, por otra parte, james ya estaba llegando a las casas...

-contraseña?- dijo la gorda

-enanitos saltarines- respondió james el cual automáticamente entró apenas la dijo y subió rápidamente por la escaleras de las chicas y tocó la puerta- Evans se puede?

-claro!- exclamo la chica que se encontraba reposando en su cama, con un lindo camisón color caoba brillante

-eeee... hola...- eso fue lo único que james alcanzo a pronunciar, puesto que, se había quedado mirando fijamente los ojos de la colorina, como si estos lo hubieran hipnotizado

- que quieres?- preguntó la muchacha un tanto nerviosa

- bueno yo solo...yo solo... te traía un poco de comida y...y...quería saber como seguías - respondió un muy nervioso james

- a... bueno muchas gracias- le dijo lily con una sonrisa que dejo completamente loco al muchacho- a por cierto, como lograste subir?

-a… bueno, estoy yo… remus me dijo como, yo solo obedezco, espero estés mejor…bueno yo… tengo que irme a hacer tarea de…..transformaciones….si… que te vaya bien- dijo nervioso el chico que ya estaba saliendo de la habitación, pero lo Lily lo detiene-

-espera, no te vayas aun, no es muy divertido estar aquí sola todo el día, quédate un rato más junto a mi- añadió la muchacha que lo miraba directamente a los ojos-no te vayas!- pensó

- cla …no, no puedo, lo siento mucho te vengo a ver más tarde esta bien?- se acercó a la chica y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla junto con una linda y calida sonrisa

- bueno, nos vemos entonces- respondió ella atónita ante la reacción del muchacho, era potter, James potter, el chico más arrogante y engreído de toda la escuela según ella

-adiós, que descanses-dijo james saliendo de la habitación y dejando en esta a una sonrojada Lily

- no, no puede ser!- pensó histérica Lily- es James Potter! porque me pongo roja! No puede ser es una pesadilla- dijo en voz alta y con tono de auto convencimiento- será que…NOOOOOOOOOO ni hablar, debo tener fiebre- añadió pensando

-que es una pesadilla?- dijo un muchacho que estaba en el marco de la puerta, apoyado

-a? Remus, que haces tú aquí!- dijo la muchacha

-viene a informarte sobre lo que pasó en la reunión de los prefectos, pero ya veo que tengo algo mejor que hacer- expuso el chico mirando atentamente a la pelirroja

- a si?- dijo la chica- como que?

-como averiguar que es una pesadilla para ti?- respondió confiado el chico

-en primer lugar tu no deberías estar aquí sin tocar la puerta, en segundo lugar no te pienso decir nada y finalmente el tercero solo dime lo que vienes a decirme y te largas remus john lupin-se apresuró a agregar Lily decidida

-claro, cambiamos la contraseña, ahora es rose of gaia- le explicó remus

-o.o… que linda!...ya estaba bueno que cambiaran esa porquería de contraseña!-

-si como digas bueno ya me voy, tengo que reunirme con JAMES- dijo remus marcando mucho el nombre de su amigo

- ¬¬ bien adiós!-

El día transcurrió con normalidad, Lily había permanecido condenada en su cuarto a descansar, cosa que para ella era un suplicio. Los merodeadores habían andado en raros pasos durante todo el día, en especial Sirius.

A la mañana siguiente, lily ya se encontraba en mejor estado así que, para no estar en su cuarto, decidió bajar a la sala común.

- que sueño tengo- dijo lily entre bostezos y sentándose frente al fuego, el clima era frío, afuera nevaba, y había un viento como de huracanes; hace una semana no llegaban lechuzas con el correo para los alumnos, dicho acontecimiento mantenía de muy bajos ánimos a los estudiantes.

De pronto un ruido se escuchó y la pelirroja exaltada volteó hacia la puerta, deseando que no fueran ni belle ni Alice, pero, un muchacho alto, de cabello negro y ojos avellana acompañado por uno de cabello rubio oscuro atravesaron el umbral de la puerta. La pelirroja inmediatamente se levantó y caminó de inmediato hacia la escalera de las chicas, pero fue interceptada por el moreno.

- lily!- dijo james aproximándose

- Evans, Potter, Evans, y que no se te olvide- dijo indignada

- bueno está bien, EVANS, como te encuentras?- repuso el moreno

- pues yo creo que bien, porque sino no nos habría desobedecido- agregó una chica morena de ojos cafés.

- belle!- dijo una extremadamente nerviosa lily

- si, a quien esperabas, a jackson?

- ¬¬ no

- jackson?- agrego james que aun estaba allí- el de revenclaw?

- si james el de revenclaw- agrego la pelirroja, mientras se arreglaba el cabello- pero no te preocupes…

- que no se preocupe porque lily?- exclamo un muchacho de cabello largo y negro al igual que james, desde el otro lado de la sala común-

- que no se preocupe de…-dijo la chica, deteniéndose repentinamente y analizando lo que iba a decir, dicho acto causo la risa de sus amigas

- 3 que a ti no te gusta- termino el mismo chico más conocido como Sirius Black-

- es precisamente lo que casi digo- pensó la muchacha sonrojándose-no! Black te equivocas, iba a decir que no te preocupes porque el no es un estupido arrogante como tu potter, así que no te metas- acto seguido lily subiendo a su habitación y los merodeadores quedando atónitos ante dicha reacción

- no pudiste haberte quedado callado canuto?

- lo siento mucho – respondió el aludido – pero no pude evitarlo cornamenta

- hey chicos no pueden estar un día sin molestarla? – agrego Arabella que aun se hallaba allí en ese minuto

- Haber Figg? Estas celosa?- preguntó divertido canuto

- piérdete black- agrego la chica- adiós- y procedió a hacer lo mismo que su amiga anteriormente había hecho

Ambos chicos observaban atónitos como la segunda chica subía rápidamente las escaleras.

- en fin cornamenta, has visto a lunático?- repuso sirius recostándose en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, mientras dejaba ver una de sus más seductoras sonrisas a un grupo de alumnas de quinto año que estaban finalizando sus deberes del día

- bueno, no lo he visto- respondió james imitando a su amigo pero esta vez sentándose es una silla junto al sofá en el que se encontraba su amigo- pero tengo una idea de que está haciendo

En eso sirius desvía su mirada para dirigirla a su amigo- así, entonces habla

- jeje, te diste cuenta con cuantas chicas hablamos hace un rato?- repuso james con voz de misterio

- no sé tu pero yo como con diez- dijo divertido sirius

- estoy hablando enserio- respondió james con tono de reproche a su amigo- solo estaban Figg y lily

-o sea tu dices que esta con...

-si

-tienes el mapa?

-esta arriba!- respondió james cantando

- entonces…

- vamos!

Ambos chicos subieron las escaleras a enormes zancadas hasta llegar al cuarto en el que ellos junto con remus y peter compartían, en su Estancia en hogwartts. Abrieron la puerta, pusieron patas arriba la habitación buscando el mapa, y cuando lo hallaron se lanzaron sobre unas de las camas a buscar a remus en el.

-lo ves por alguna parte canuto?

- nop, creo que lo perdimos

- ya es tarde, sabes como es remus

- si lo se, pronto aparecerá

-mmmmm…

-quizás!- exclamaron los chicos al unísono- fueron a hogsmade!

- y que aremos si fueron?- agrego sirius

- nada… no podemos hacer nada… a no ser que…

- a no ser que, que?

- que vayamos y lo averigüemos

- jeje, no es mala idea cornamenta

- y creo que así podríamos aprovechar de invitar a ciertas chicas que deben estar comentando de nosotros en este momento por cierto episodio ocurrido en la sala común

- puede ser- rió sirius picadamente

Mientras tanto, como bien dijeron sirius y james, lily y arabella se hallaban en su cuarto hablando efectivamente sobre lo que había ocurrido.

-Evans, por favor explícame de una vez que fue todo aquello que ocurrió allí abajo- pregunto belle sentándose en la cama de lily

- NO LO SÉ!- contestó la pelirroja que tenia su cara enterrada en una almohada- solo que me…. No se, no se, no se, no se, simplemente- quitando su cara de la almohada- no sabia que responder, porque…

- porque el idiota de black dio en el clavo con lo que dijo y tu intentaste llevarle la contraria y respondiste la primera estupidez que se te vino a la mente?- finalizo belle la frase que la pelirroja había iniciado

- si!- agrego la de ojos verdes inundando su rostro nuevamente en la almohada

- a mi no me engañas, no por nada somos amigas hace seis años- termino triunfante belle

- si- se limitó a contestar lily-pero te juro que me puse demasiado nerviosa cuando black dijo eso, fue...

- demasiado puntual con el termino?

- lamentablemente

- y te quito las palabras de la boca

- aja

- y además te hizo sentir como un tonta delante de tu amorcito

- cállate si valoras tu vida

De pronto ambas chicas se sobresaltaron al escuchar un ruido muy agudo en la ventana, belle se incorporó rápidamente y la abrió para ver que pasaba, acto seguido una lechuza de un hermoso color plateado atravesó por la ventana y recorrió a sus anchas la habitación aterrizando sobre a cama de lily

- nos diste un gran susto – le dijo lily a la bellísima ave – veamos que nos has traído- lily le saco la pequeña carta que la lechuza traía atada en su pata, esta de inmediato salio volando por la ventana.

- que es?- pregunto belle cerrando la ventana y volviendo a donde estaba con anterioridad.

- emmm…. No se, dice…

Queridas Evans y Figg:

Lamentamos lo que ha sucedido el día de hoy, tenemos presente que fue un error de nuestra parte tratarlas así, y en forma de disculpa quisiéramos invitarlas esta noche las 10:00 p.m. a hogsmade, para pasar un hermosa velada a las luces de la noche.

No aceptaremos un no por respuesta, las esperamos en la sala común a la hora ya indicada.

Cariñosamente S y J

Continuará...

* * *

**_Dejen Reviews!_**


	4. Salida, Primera Parte

**Los Merodeadores, los mayores alborotadores de Hogwartts**

_El Último año y el Día más esperado_

_Capitulo 4:_

"_Salida…Parte Primera_"

- Esto es un poco extraño, no lo- belle se puso a reír escandalosamente al ver la cara de lily- estas totalmente roja!

- no es cierto!

- oooo si que lo es- dijo entre risas

- no

- bueno, que crees, vamos?- pregunto interesada belle por la respuesta de su amiga

- vamos

- jajaja sabia!

-que cosa

-que te gusta potter!

- no es cierto!

- que si lo es

-que no!

- entonces dime, porque aceptas? Que no era que no lo podías ni ver? O me equivoco amiga mía?

- ya esta bien lo admito, pero tu quédate bien callada con eso y no digas comentarios que me vayan a comprometer

- pero porque dices eso lily!- reprocha belle en su defensa con cara de inocente

- porque te conozco Figg más de lo que me gustarías jeje

Eran las 9:30 cuando ambas comenzaron a arreglarse para la seudo cita que tendrían con el par de merodeadores

- a todo esto belle, has visto a alice- dice lily mientras buscaba en su baúl un hermoso vestido color verde que hacia juego con sus bellos ojos color esmeralda

- nop, desde que nos separamos para ir a las clases de la ultima hora- respondió la muchacha que se estaba poniendo unos pantalones de jeans ajustados con una polera color lila que contrastaba con su cabello a medio tomar

- oye te ves muy bien!

- lo sé, gracias – finalizó la rubia muy segura provocando la risa de la pelirroja

- estoy un poco nerviosa belle- repuso la chica que en esos instantes se arreglaba el cabello en un moño muy bonito

- no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, te ves bellísima, a potter se le caerá la baba cuando te vea

- tu crees belle?

- si, cuando no lo ha hecho jajaja

- chistosa, bueno mejor nos apuramos ya casi es la hora

- crees que vengan canuto?

- no te preocupes, vendrán- dijo sirius confiado- o eso espero – pensó

- son las 9:55… estoy nervioso

-tranquilo ya verás que todo saldrá bien

- como estoy?

- estas bien ya siéntate y quédate quieto- le reprochó sirius exasperado-

- pero…

- ya vasta

- pero

- james

-pero…

- ya detente

- pero…

- que

- que hago…

- no es buena idea preguntarme a mi, aunque me duela es cierto

- lo sé

- oye se supone que eres mi amigo eso lo debiste de haber negado!

- pero para que te digo que no si, si, es cierto no puedes mentirte- terminó james soltando una sonora carcajada que se escucho por toda la sala común, al tiempo que sirius se le tiraba en sima

-Ahora estamos más que seguras que están abajo- dijo belle divertida tanto por los sonidos que se escuchaban abajo como por la cara que tenía lily.

- bien ya es hora

- u.u son las 10.05 ya no llegaron

- cornamenta no seas tan pesimista

- y como quieres que sea si de lily yo ya no puedo esperar algo más que no sea un desaire o un insulto- pone cara de perro atropellado

- pues ahora yo no lo creería así porque allí viene jeje- dijo sirius poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia las escaleras de la chicas a recibirlas, tomo la mano de belle y la beso haciendo una leve reverencia, cosa que causo la risa de la muchacha- gracias por aceptar la invitación señorita Figg

-deja de humillarte black

-llamémonos por el nombre hoy?

- no lo creo

- bueno dame crédito hice un buen intento- dijo sirius con un tono de indiferencia fingida- y donde está evans?- le susurro a belle para que james no escuchara

- ya viene tranquilo- termino belle- sentémonos un momento a esperarla

- bien- dijo sirius sonriente

- no tienes que ser tan buena de esconder que no vendrá- dijo james con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

- no seas idiota potter- y mejor ve a recibirla- respondió belle guiñándole un ojo.

James temblando se levando de su asiento y tragando saliva se volteó a ver a las escaleras de las chicas, efectivamente su pelirroja con ojos esmeraldas, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color verde de seda y ajustado a la cintura y con mangas caídas en los hombros.

- te ves preciosa Evans- dijo james embobado perdiéndose en los ojos de la muchacha

- gracias- respondió ruborizándose un poco- pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre

- enserio?- james se emociono notablemente con lo que su pelirroja le había dicho, eso era un muy buen signo pensó, tal vez ya lo estaba empezando a tomar en cuenta- bueno- sonríe tiernamente- lista para pasear mi bella lily?- agregó james besando su mano delicadamente tal cual lo había hecho sirius con belle hace unos instantes.

-claro- dice la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa

Los cuatro estudiantes Gryffindor acortaron camino por los pasadizos que los merodeadores utilizaban para salir por las noches, iban cubiertos por la capa invisible, salieron por fin del castillo y se dirigieron directamente al sauce boxeador, cuando se hallaron frente a el james sacó su barita .

- inmovilus!- dijo james en voz alta y apuntando al sauce boxeador, este inmediatamente se dejó de mover y sirius les dijo a las muchachas que pasaran por un agujero que había debajo de este.

Atravesaron un largo, estrecho y húmedo pasillo, james le puso su chaqueta a lily puesto que ella no había llevado nada para abrigarse

- falta mucho black?- dijo con voz pesada belle- me duelen los pies

- no por quinta ves no falta mucho

Sirius y belle iban alrededor de unos 3 metros más adelante que lily y james, y como de costumbre discutiendo, eso ya era normal para sus amigos, pero lo que lily se preguntaba era¿Por qué belle acepto venir a esta cita si no se lleva con black, según la pelirroja esa era su pregunta del millón, será que a lo mejor le gustaba black, o quien sabe, belle en el sentido amoroso era un misterio, si, es definitivo, no has conocido a persona que sepa guardar mejor sus sentimientos si no has conocido a belle.

- pero porque por aquí? No había otro camino?

- ya para!- exclamó exasperado sirius, era notorio que ya no aguantaba más lo pesada que era belle

-que carácter- expuso lily a james, el cual se reía por la reacción de su compadre

- Sirius no tiene mucha paciencia –dijo con sinceridad el chico mirando a la lily a los ojos, cosa que la puso notoriamente nerviosa, y que causo una pequeña risa en el chico

- no te rías

- entonces no te pongas nerviosa

- no estoy nerviosa

- yo si

- tu?- dejo caer lily asombrada- porque?

-es obvio no crees?

-pero…

- por fin!- exclamó belle al tiempo que llegaron al final del pasillo

Sirius abrió una puerta que había sobre una escalera, salio del pasillo y ayudo a belle la cual lo rechazó y salio sola, luego salió james el cual ayudo a lily, pero esta si acepto la ayuda del muchacho, los 4 chicos se hallaban ahora en una antigua casa, que crujía hasta con el viento

- estamos en la casa de los gritos-dijo james para relajar el ambiente- vamos

-Wa no tenía idea que existía ese pasadizo- dijo belle

-enserio? Pues yo si jeje- dijo lily

- y porque nunca me dijiste?- pregunto belle

- porque nunca preguntaste- respondió la aludida

- eso no tiene nada que ver!- se defendió la otra chica

- pero es un buen punto- defendieron los muchachos al unísono

Cuando salieron de la casa de los gritos caminaron hasta llegar a hogsmade, extrañamente había muchísima gente en las calles, era como una especie de feria que había.

-bueno, aquí nos separamos james

- bien sirius, cada uno busca por su lado

-que les vaya bien dijo sirius al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a lily y le dirigía una mirada fugaz a james

Lily no comprendió el gesto que quiso hacer sirius¿que habrá querido decir? Pensaba ella¿se habrá dado cuenta de lo que siento antes que yo lo hiciera, porque ahora que lo pienso siempre que me quedaba a "solas" con james hacia eso… ¿o será mi imaginación, de pronto fue sacada repentinamente de sus pensamientos, el atractivo muchacho de melena azabache y desordenada que la acompañaba la tomo de la mano y la hizo correr a la seudo feria.

- vamos- sonrió james- aprovechemos mucho esta noche, ya que mañana es domingo jeje

- es cierto – devolviéndole la sonrisa- james

- que pasa?- pregunto el chico deteniéndose para escucharla

-que quisiste decir con ese de "cada uno busca por su lado"?

- lo que pasa es que al parecer Remus trajo a alice aquí- sonríe

- ENSERIO?- respondió muy interesada la chica- eso tengo que verlo

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar entraban y salían de las tiendas.

James se veía muy feliz, era la primera vez que lily lo trataba tan bien, primera vez que ella dejaba que el estuviera tanto tiempo tan cerca de ella y lo que aun más feliz lo hacia era el solo hecho que habían estado de la mano todo el tiempo.

- ¿Como que cada uno por su lado¿Que vamos a buscar¿Quieres decir que tu y james nos invitaron aquí solo para buscar algo?- exclamo belle con furia- eres un interesado black ¿Te das cuenta que estaban poniendo como excusa lo de esta tarde solo para que viniéramos a ayudarlos a buscar algo?

-ya cállate quieres?- respondió el moreno irritado- me tienes arto, ni siquiera me dejas defenderme, en primer lugar fue idea de james y no usamos como excusa lo de esta tarde, pero al darnos cuenta que ni remus ni alice estaban en el castillo tuvimos la idea de aprovechar de buscar a ese par de tórtolos cuando viniéramos con uds. aquí!

- bueno- respondió avergonzada

- no te preocupes, bueno ya que estamos aquí divirtámoslos

- claro

- ¿Que te pasa?

- nada

- con esa cara no puede pasar nada

- en serio, no pasa nada

- bueno ese "nada" pude pasar con esto- sirius se detiene, da media vuelta y compra una hermosa rosa roja- toma, para que sonrías

- que tierno gracias

-ahora vamos- dijo sirius al tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura y se ponían a caminar mirando la luna nueva y las bellas estrellas que resplandecían con gran esplendor en el intenso cielo azul oscuro

- me canse!- exclamo lily dejándose caer en el pasto de la plaza de hogsmade- me duelen los pies

- jajaja, caminamos mucho- dijo james imitando a la pelirroja, mientras la miraba con ternura

- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto incrédula pero nerviosa la chica

- nada

- entonces ¿Que vez?- pregunta dejando escapar una risa nerviosa

- tus ojos, son muy lindos- dijo james

- a que eso les dices a todas- respondió la chica

- no, porque no todas tienen los ojos verdes, y no a todas se les ve tan lindo el verde como a ti- se defendió el chico

- ¿Porque me dices eso?

- porque simplemente me gusta el verde – sonríe, mientras hecha su cabeza hacia atrás y mira las estrellas- y también porque me gustas tu

- ¿Qué?

- que también porque me gustas tu- repitió james incorporándose para verla fijo a los ojos- ¿Que dices a eso?

- Bueno yo…- balbuceo la chica- la verdad es que… yo… yo no se… no se que decir

- solo dime que tu también- aclaro el chico sonriente

De pronto fuegos artificiales explotaron en el cielo iluminando todo a su alrededor, de una manera impresionante, millones de formas distintas salían de un solo cohete.

- bueno y ¿Que me dices?

- yo…- titubeo la chica, estaba demasiado nerviosa para su gusto

- bien no te preocupes por dar explicaciones, creo que no fue muy correcto de mi parte decirte esas cosas, solo pensé que…- dijo repentinamente james parándose de golpe y dejando a la pelirroja ensimismada en sus pensamientos- pensé que tu ya habrías notado lo que pasaba, se que no te importa lo que me pase, pero, como mi padre dice las esperanzas son lo ultimo que se pierden- sonrío tristemente

Lily se levantó, lo observo detenidamente con ternura, james no supo como reaccionar a dicho gesto. ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes lily, quiero que me abrase y me proteja, que me quiera, lo necesito, pero tengo miedo a que me dañe, pero si no me atrevo ahora lo ¿Perderé?

-¿Qué sientes realmente por mi Potter?

James quedo estupefacto ante la pregunta, y se puso aun más triste al oírla llamarlo Potter nuevamente.

- bueno yo…- trago saliva-desde tercero que me gustas mucho lily

- ¿Solo eso, o ¿Hay algo más?

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

-no digas eso, solo quiero que me respondas sinceramente- lily comenzaba a desesperarse ante la ración de james, ella sabe que no es correcto preguntarle eso en ese tono pero… ¿Que más iba a hacer si no le había pasado nada semejante antes?...

A lo lejos venían Remus y alice conversando animadamente, pero alice se quedo mirando a lily con sorpresa, ya que james estaba con ella, al igual que alice remus también quedo atónito, y ambos se dispusieron a observar la situación…

Continuará...

* * *

**_Dejen Reviews! porfis..._**


	5. Salida, Segunda Parte

**Los Merodeadores, los mayores alborotadores de Hogwartts**

_El Último año y el Día más esperado_

_Capitulo 5:_

"_Salida…Parte Segunda_"

- Soy muy sincero, tu me gustas mucho, eres alguien sumamente especial para mi, quiero protegerte, abrasarte… besarte… y tenerte todo el tiempo con migo…

- solo eso quería escuchar james

James levanto la vista llena de tristeza que ahora se transformaba en asombro ¿Qué pasaba aquí¿Por qué me hizo decir todo eso?... no la entiendo, mientras el de ojos avellana trataba de encajar la situación lily avanzo rápidamente y lo abrazo muy fuertemente, james no reaccionaba, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, lily evans la muchacha de su misma casa que lo traía loco hace tanto tiempo lo estaba abrazando, el le respondió el abrazo, estaba sumamente nervioso, como si fuese la primera vez que abrasase a una chica, ella se zafó y lo miro fijo a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes? Me haces muy feliz- le dijo el chico susurrando pero lily no alcanzó a escuchar

- ¿Qué?

- nada- sonríe, la toma del mentón y la acerca lentamente a su cara y le da un delicado beso en sus labios

- Remus…

- que…

- ¿Estas viendo lo que yo?

- al parecer

-Por ti Black! No puedes ser tan idiota! Eres una maldito imbecil insensible!

- belle? tu también?- pregunto atónita alice- y con black, se volvieron todos locos

- Alice!- grita despreocupadamente belle

- no grites!

- bueno- responde avergonzada

- porque pelean ahora- agrega remus

- lo que pasa es que- comienza sirius…

-Ves que no es difícil estar sin pelear un momento?

- Si ya lo veía imposible

-jeje con el gran sirius black aquí nunca pasan a peores las cosas

- engreído

- no empieces

-bien lo siento

- y que hacemos ahora

- te parece si nos sentamos un momento?- le dice con voz seductora

- bien, pero eso con migo no funciona

- lo se

- y porque lo haces?

-porque es divertido

- o sea que solo me estas usando como otra de tus diversiones!- exclamó enrabiada belle- ¿Qué es que no aprendes nunca!

- pero espera…

- Eres igual que todos, te aprovechas de las situaciones de pánico!

- hey! Espera eso no es cierto- se pone es posición "sexy" con un pie sobre una banca y un brazo apoyado en su rodilla y dando su mejor sonrisas a un par de muchachas que pasaban cerca en ese minuto pero "detrás de belle"

- que estas haciendo!- gira- ya veo…

- diablos- susurra

- eres un maldito acosador! Pervertido imbecil he idiota!- de lo ojos de belle sirius no sabia que irradiaba más… ganas de matarlo o de acecinarlo, o sea eran dos opciones… lo mataba o lo mataba… pero había algo extraño en esa mirada, era una mirada más bien de decepción y tristeza, en eso belle se vuelve a girar y camina a grandes zancadas dejando atrás al confundido sirius analizando una muy confusa reacción por parte de la chica

- Arabella! Espera!- grita black a lo lejos

- Figg! Black, soy Figg para ti… y aléjate de mi

- pero porque reaccionas así?

- Por ti Black! No puedes ser tan idiota! Eres una maldito imbecil insensible!

- Eso fue todo!- exclamo sirius no dándole importancia al asunto

- como que fue todo?... supuestamente andabas con migo!- belle ya estaba roja de rabia- y te pones a mirar a un grupo de enanas y les haces ojitos con migo allí mismo! Esto es el colmo!

- Pe..!

-cállate sirius!- dijo remus tan calmado como siempre- y mejor miren ambos hacia allá- apuntando con su dedo pulgas hacia su izquierda en donde a una buena distancia había un par de jóvenes tiernamente abrazados

- Miren a esos dos- agrego sirius ya calmado- y ya decía james que ella nunca se fijaría en el.

- bueno es que igual pudo haber si do un tanto imposible si seguía con esa actitud a la que tu lo mal acostumbraste- ambos chicos estaban ignorando sin querer completamente a las dos muchachas que los acompañaban, ambas chicas mientras más escuchaban sobre james más se asombraban al haber sido tan ciegas

- a james se le ve feliz, no crees lunático?

- si canuto ya lo creo, solo imagínate como debe haber sido cuando se besaron

- ¿Qué, SE BESARON?- exclamaron exaltadamente sirius y belle- Y YO NO ESTUBE AQUÍ, porque dices lo mismo que yo, ya basta, no me imites!

- ya dejen las peleas- agrega alice- parecen un matrimonio viejo

- bueno ya es tarde- dice remus comenzando a caminar hacia james y lily- alice y yo ya nos vamos¿verdad alice?

- Oh! Si claro!- responde alice con cara de complicidad

- bueno yo creo que nosotros también, no tenemos que otra cosa hacer aquí- le comunica belle a su "acompañante", el cual coqueteaba con un grupo de jóvenes que estaban cerca- imbecil- se pone a caminar en dirección a lily al igual que remus y alice dejando solo a sirius

- bueno belle, que quieres hacer ahora?... belle?... HEY! Espérenme- sirius comienza a correr para alcanzar a los demás- porque no me esperaron?

- porque no me esperaron?- exclamo belle con voz molesta imitando a sirius- es obvio no?

- ya dejen de pelear o de verdad pensaré que pasa algo entre ustedes- agrega remus- bueno james, lily!

- por mi no habría problema- expone sirius abrazando a belle por la cintura, pero, de esta solo recibe una cachetada

- bueno chicos nosotros nos retiramos al castillo- dijo alice con una sonrisa

- bien- responde lily- devolviéndole la sonrisa

A lo lejos se escucha una explosión, mucho humo y llamas de fuego amenazaban con consumir a hogsmade, james, sirius y remus les dijeron a las chicas que fueran a la casa de los gritos y los esperaran en el pasadizo, mientras ellos ayudaban a apaciguar el fuego.

Las muchachas obedecieron, pero, a medio camino se comenzaron a escuchar gritos he instintivamente se devolvieron por el mismo camino y se dirigieron a adonde se hallaban los muchachos.

Había muchos magos tirados en el suelo ensangrentados y gritando de dolor, más adelante, los tres chicos que se le acercaban corriendo mientras las reprendían y les decían que corriesen.

De entre las llamas y el humo salieron diez u doce magos, con túnicas terminadas en punta y una mascara, los tres chicos se voltearon y les dijeron a las muchachas que corrieran que ellos los contendrían, lily no quería marcharse, no quería dejar ni a sirius ni a remus y mucho menos a james allí, era muy peligroso…

El mago que lideraba a los más conocidos como mortifagos se apareció frente al muchacho de 17 años conocido como james potter.

- como te llamas muchacho?

- james, james potter – respondio el chico sin mostrarle ni un gramo de temor

- no me temes?

- no, porque he de temerle a un ser humano?- responde altaneramente james, el cual recibe un certero golpe en su estomago el cual no lo mueve de su posición pero lo deja arrodillado en el piso sin aire, lily se le acerca para ver como está

- así que esta es tu novia, mmmmm, yo te conozco eres una sangre sucia he inmunda- dice el hombre con tono de asco en la voz

- no la llames así- exclama james saltando sobre el mortifago y comenzando a golpearlo al estilo muggle

- Avada! Keda..!

- inmovilus!- grita sirius dejando totalmente inmóvil al mortifago, cosa que no duró mucho, remus tomo a james es su espalda puesto que este no recuperaba bien el aire, sirius tomo en brazos a lily que estaba en una especie de shock y se dirigieron inmediatamente a la casa de los gritos, los mortifagos los siguieron hasta el lugar, pero se sorprendieron al percatarse que habían desaparecido sorpresivamente.

Los cuatro chicos al llegar al otro lado del pasadizo se encontraron con alice y belle que los esperaban nerviosas al otro lado del sauce boxeador, Sirius dejó a lily en el suelo y le puso su mano en la cabeza, ella lo miro y le dio las gracias, luego james se soltó de remus y la abrazo lo más fuerte que ambos soportaron.

A la mañana siguiente, un tranquilo domingo por la mañana, como siempre todos los alumnos de cada casa bajaban de sus dormitorios para dirigirse al gran comedor a desayunar como ya era de rutina, pero seis alumnos de Gryffindor, no lo hicieron.

Tres de los merodeadores desde temprano se hallaban paseando por el patio del castillo, como en realidad era su costumbre después de desayunar un día domingo. Lily aun dormía, mientras que Belle y alise se encontraban leyendo en la biblioteca.

- Lo de ayer pudo haber terminado en un desastre belle- susurro Alise que desarrollaba su tarea de herbología

- Lo se, lose!- exclamo la aludida en todo sombrío- el que allá podido pasar algo que no pasó, no significa que me castigues y no me dejes ir a desayunar!

- Tu eres la que no quiere ir- respondió Alise

- Pero es que no quiero ir so-la!

- ve con lily- dijo seriamente- ya va siendo hora que se levante

- pero…

- pero nada, el que sea domingo no significa que no se levante, además tenemos que hacer muchos deberes

- si como no

- belle!

-ya voy tranquila- se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la sala común, pero para su agrado se encontró con lucius malfoy y Narcisa black que se hallaban en comprometedores sucesos- Puag, que asco

- vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí- exclamo Narcisa quitándose de encima a malfoy

- vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí- le imitó belle con la misma desagradable y chillona voz

- cállate, imbecil- gritó malfoy, haciendo un ademán de golpear a belle

- eso! Golpéame y abusa de mi, tal cual lo hiciste con la pobre de lily!- gracias a eso el rubio retrocedió y miró inmediatamente a Narcisa que lo observaba con cara de "maldito infeliz desgraciado"

- bueno que tengan un buen día- se despidió la morena

- eres un cretino imbecil, y enfermo, como te pudiste meter con una sangre sucia, y después besarme como si nada!- gritaba enfurecida la rubia

- esto resultó mejor de lo que yo creía- decía mientras se alejaba entre risas de la acalorada discusión procedente del pasillo

Mientras en la sala común…

-Estoy muy cansado!- exclamo el de ojos avellana dejándose caer en uno de lo sillones junto al fuego

- odio el invierno, porque el clima varia muy rápidamente- espetó sirius

- a mi me gusta- repuso james

- y porque?

- porque viene la navidad…

- y?

- con la navidad vienen los regalos!

- por favor james, ahora solo falta que me digas que crees en santa!- dijo sirius incorporándose, y lanzándole un cojín a james

- y porque no?- se james

- porque ya eres grande

-y eso que tiene que ver con los regalos?

- dejen de pelear- les reprocho remus que bajaba con sus útiles para iniciar sus deberes

- el empezó- exclamaron james y sirius al mismo tiempo, apuntándose el uno al otro

- eres un miserable- exclamo james tirándose sobre sirius y chocando contra un pared, puesto que el anteriormente nombrado se había corrido dejándole el paso libre- TU ERES UN MALDITO BLACK!- exclamaba james mientras se sobaba la cara y corría detrás de sirius, hasta que lo alcanzo y lo empujó, provocando que sirius se tropezara y cayera sobre alguien que estaba entrando por el retrato…

Continuará...

* * *

**_Reviews!_**


End file.
